At present, the account of the mobile intelligent terminal can provide multiple services for the users, such as, managing the card folder, receiving and sending mails, sending IP messages, initiating network videophone and synchronizing time, etc., that is, multiple application programs use the same account. And, multiple mobile terminals can log on the same account at the same time, for example, they can log on different types of mobile terminals, such as the mobile phone, tablet PC, etc., or on multiple mobile terminals of which the types are same at the same time; in this way, when the users use the services related to that account in a certain mobile terminal, such as, updating the card folder, then the updated card folder will be uploaded to the server, and the users can see the updated card folder in other mobile terminals which log on that account.
However, when multiple terminals use the same account to log on, supposing that the user receives the immediate network videophone and the user only carries a certain mobile terminal while going out, now all mobile terminals which log on that account will receive the immediate network videophone and start the application program of the network videophone, and other people can answer the network videophone in other terminals which the user does not carry and which has already logged on that account; or when the user answers the network videophone in the carried mobile terminal, then the situation that the user answers the network videophone can be learnt in other terminals which the user does not carry and which has already logged on that account; in this way, the security of the information that the user performs the private communication through the network videophone is unable to be ensured.
In sum, when the same account is logged on by multiple mobile terminals, if there is the information sent to that account, then all mobile terminals which log on that account will receive that message and start the application program corresponding to the information, thus the information generated by the user using that account during the procedure of processing the started application program will be leaked, and then the private information of the user using that account is leaked.